


Hope is the thing with feathers

by Meelah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: 64 damn prompts, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing exercise for multi-fandom prompt list <a href="http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/">64 damn prompts</a>, prompt is "Hope is the thing with feathers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is the thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my older works from LJ. Original post is [here](http://sensitivefish.livejournal.com/5750.html).

According to the ranking brat Squalo is the loudest in the Mafia, but Lussuria must come very close too. Squalo watches the feathers fly as, with a delighted scream, the martial arts expert jams his knee into the face of his victim. The man never had a chance and he flies several meters before landing against a wall with a face not even his mother will recognize. Squalo knows there won't be even enough teeth left for a dental identification and he walks over and forces the dead man's fist open picking up out a crumpled paper he'd been holding.

*****

Traveling with Lussuria is surprisingly nice. They take turns driving and the flamboyant boxer sings along to the music until Squalo screams him to stop, and he sleeps when Squalo is driving. It's not until the camera is turned on whenLussuria's act kicks in and he sashays in front of the camera with his silly signs.

*****

Lussuria says Squalo's not his type and leaves him alone.

Well most of the time anyway - it's no secret that Lussuria gives the best handjobs in Varia and Squalo doesn't resist when Lussuria climbs into his bed one night. 

"I always wondered..." Lussuria breaths into Squalo's neck, his hand travelling down the slender abdomen, finding Squalo's cock. "I always wondered what boss sees in a scrawny brat like you..."

"Keep wondering, freak..." Squalo groans as a finger thumbs his slit. "This is all you're going to get..."

And it is, for now - Squalo doesn't even last two minutes with those skilled fingers and green hair tickling his face. Lussuria wants to fuck him but takes no for an answer and doesn't need reciprocation, not that Squalo is offering. A moment later Squalo is alone in his own sticky bed wondering what the hell just happened as Lussuria dresses up and disappears into the night.

The boy he picks up is young and loud and Squalo screams them to be quiet - it only works for few moments and then Lussuria is pounding the whore to the mattress again and Squalo buries his head into his pillows.

*****

Next time Squalo is smart enough to offer to return Lussuria's favor, but the man rejects his attempt to jerk him off with a wrist flip and a self-assured smile.

"Darling I have _hands_ myself..." he half laughs. "How about you put that filthy mouth of yours to use..."

Squalo screams at him and pushes him out of his bed wondering why he hasn't insisted on separate rooms already.

*****

The reinforcements come out from nowhere, and Squalo is thankful of Lussuria's presence. He concentrates on fighting his pray, and the woman is so skilled with her sword Squalo can't afford to pay attention to anything else. He can hear Lussuria scream, and the thud of his fists and crunch of bone and cartilage breaking, and sees the fear on the woman's face as she sees her comrades going down.

Squalo uses the opportunity, slices the woman's sword hand off and forces her against the dirty wall. Her face is in pure shock from the pain and the blood loss - she twists her face almost like she's about to cry, not looking at Squalo but somewhere behind her where her friends are dying.

"Not... good enough..." Squalo hisses and slices the woman's belly open, her hot entrails spilling to the pavement ruining yet another pair of Squalo's expensive boots.

The woman's eyes slowly turn empty and Squalo lets her body slide down to the dirty ground. He turns around to see Lussuria prancing back to the front of the camera beaming and continuing his inane commentary while casually wiping blood off his his fists. Squalo walks into the shot with his sword drawn and looks straight into the camera.

"Did you see the mistake that worthless piece of trash whore did?!" he screams and Lussuria claps his hands, delighted.

*****

Eventually it's payback time, and Squalo sucks Lussuria off after his latest victory, cooling blood of his victim number 44 dripping off his sword. Later Squalo remembers that the camera is not turned off - but sends the tape to Yamamoto anyway. 


End file.
